Promises, Possesion, and Lust
by One Winged Angel's Lover
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!!!! Noin's getting ready for her wedding! Relena now makes her latest appearence! Can Zechs save them both in time? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story so please don't sue me I am broke I have no job! Also Lieutenant Olson is my character he has blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and cute in a villain kinda way he is extremely possessive and obsessive at the same time.  
  
  
Untiltled  
  
A lone figure stands in a deserted military base. Finding the silence of the room comforting in the light of the early dawn. The figure suddenly smiles in satisfaction knowing peace has been attained. The sun's rays become brighter revealing a man that can only be identified as Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft. He frowns as footsteps approach him & stops. "What do you want?" Zechs asks not even bothering to look at the person. "Is this the way to treat the person who save your ass?" The figure asks amused. "I already thanked you Howard. Now answer my question." "All right gee loosen up man. I just heard a rumor that those kids are thinking about destroying the gundams." "What does this have to do with me?" "Well I was hoping you want to pilot the new Tallgeese im almost finished building…." "Why are you even bothering creating another one?" "Well if the gundams are destroyed & another war breaks out well be defenseless." "I see your point but im sure the 'Preventers' can handle it." "Oh so you're gonna let your sweetie pie fight on her own right?" Howard asked laughing but stopped when he saw the glare Zechs was shooting him. "Howard you know I can't go back." "You can but you don't want to right? If that's the case would you mind if I start hitting on Noin? Im a lonely man and she'll be good for me. Perhaps I can still manage to have kids with her…." "Try it and you'll be begging to die when im through with you." Zechs warned him his eyes narrowing into slits. "Oh so even if your still supposedly dead your not gonna let anyone near your sweetie pie? If that's the case you better go see her." "Why as long as she's happy I won't interfere." "Sure … but I hear a guy called Lieutenant Olson's trying to hit on her." "What???????" Zechs yelled his eyes flashing angrily as he recalled his first encounter with Olson.  
  
Flashback:  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the masked wonder" "Who are you?" "I'm lieutenant Olson and make no mistake im going to surpass you." "Is that supposed to scare me?" "You arrogant bastard!" Olson yelled in anger. "No I suppose not yet but im going to ruin your life & take over everything you hold dear." "You're wasting your time Olson." "We shall see Merquise." Noin walks down the hallway the two are talking in along with Lady Une who is chatting away. Noin smiles at the two and continues to walk past the duo with Lady Une close behind. "Well she certainly is a cute one." Olson comments. "Who Noin?" "Of course Dumbass. I hear Une's Trieze's & a arrogant bitch as well…but Noin….hmmm… maybe I should take her to Trieze's ball tomorrow." "To late she's going with me." "So she is….oh well you can't be with her every second of the day so she'll be one of the first things I'll take from you. So long Merquise."  
  
End flashback:  
  
"That bastard is after Noin…Howard when will the 3rd Tallgeese be ready?" So you're going to grace the world with your presence eh? There goes my chance with Noin." "Olson's an old enemy of mine he once told me he's going to ruin my life and everyone I care about might be in danger." "So he's after Noin that's why you're gong." "No he'll probably go after Relena since she's my sister." "You're a terrible liar but I'll bitch about that on the way." Howard said rolling his eyes. "Lets go." Zechs stated as they left a thought entered his mind 'Hold on Noin im coming……'  
  
End of ch1  
  
  
So you lovely people how was it???? I guess this can be ch2 to Un-break My Heart so I guess I'll have the song while Zechs is thinking about his relationship with Noin & I'll probably go more into the reason Zechs hates Olson. PLEASE HELP WITH A TITLE IF YOU DON'T THINK THIS SHOULD GO WITH UN-BREAK MY HEART! WE'LL ALSO HAVE SOME NOIN & OLSON ACTION SOON!!!!!!!!!! Lady Dante thanks for helping me get over my writers block!!!!!!! Well review people!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	2. Promises, Possesion, and Lust ch.2

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters except Olson he is mine the story is mine and I'm doing this for entertainment.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Back on Earth at the Sanc Kingdom we see Relena with Noin discussing the plans for the Terra Mars project. "Noin I wish to help with this project is that okay?" Sure just one question?" "What?" "Are you doing this to contact a certain pilot?" Noin laughed, as Relena turned red with embarrassment. Just then Pagan walked in the room with a package for Noin. Relena takes the package from Pagan and hands it to Noin. "Come on Noin open it!" Relena cried enthusiastically. Noin sighed and opened the black package and gasped in shock as she pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond in the shape of an eight-sided star. "Wow it's so pretty Noin!" Relena exclaimed, "look a note." Relena takes the note and reads it out loud.  
  
"To my dearest Lucrezia Noin. I would be thrilled if you would like to have dinner with me at the Vernverstein Restaurant since I will be in town for a few weeks. I deeply hope you would give us the opportunity to catch up on what's been happening and what we're up to now. Please respond tonight so I can make reservations for tomorrow evening.  
  
Sincerely,  
Lieutenant Olson.  
  
P.S.   
I hope you enjoy the necklace.  
  
"Wow Noin it seems like you've just been asked out on a date." Relena said smiling. "You're gonna go right?" "I don't know." "You should go you haven't seen this guy in a long time right?"   
  
"Yeah I guess I haven't seem him since my graduation at the academy." "Is he cute? He seems to have good taste that's for sure… is he cute?" "I guess he's attractive." "So what does he look like?" "Ummm…. He's got blonde hair, blue eyes that are the same color as Heero's he's very talented and saved me from being shot down in a battle." "Then that settles it your going." "But." "No buts he saved your life after all." "If I go will you leave me alone?" "Only after I've gotten you ready and you tell me how it went." "Fine I'll go." "Yeah!!!! Come on we gotta go and get you a dress, shoes, earrings, and the necklace he gave you…" Noin sighed as Relena dragged her out of the palace and took her on a 10 h.r. shopping trip. Unknown to them Zechs was on a shuttle headed for the Pacific Ocean.   
  
*Inside the shuttle*   
"So Zechs wanna tell me about this Olson guy?" "He's a spoiled rotten bastard that has no life and his sol intention is to harm me." "So he knows you like Noin and is out to get her?" "He's after Relena." "But didn't you say earlier ' That bastard is after Noin?' correct?" "……" "See why don't you just confess?" "Fine I don't care for Noin in anyway shape or form." "You're lying again." "Fine I do care for her." "Much better see was that so hard?" "Yes and if you tell anyone you'll be screaming to get back in the womb when im through with you." "This is the second time you've threatened me today." "When we reach your boat I need to call Pagan. So I can tell him I'm still alive and what's happening." "Sure you don't even need to ask." Howard suddenly remembers something. "Damn I forgot Hilde told me that Relena's making Noin go out with lieutenant Olson." "Great and we won't arrive for three more days. This is bad Noin's in danger and I can't protect her." "Relax Noin's a solider and besides Olson thinks your dead so he'll more than likely take his time." "Not true I'm sure he knows im alive and he'll work quickly. He won't believe im dead until he sees my corpse in the cemetery." "Alright relax we'll make." The two continue their trip discussing plans on how to make sure everyone's alright. *  
  
Back on Earth we see that Relena has Noin ready for her date. Noin is wearing a marine blue spaghetti strap dress, with matching satin high heels, diamond earrings, the necklace she received from Olson, and makeup courteousy of Relena who is gushing over Noins outfit. "Wow Noin you look great!! He's gonna drop dead when he sees you!" "Relax Relena it's just dinner." "Oh sure you two are gonna be seeing each other more often after he takes a look at you!" Pagan walks in and announces that lieutenant Olson is here. The Trio goes out and sees Olson standing there with a bouquet of white roses. He smiles at them and approaches Noin. "My dear Lucrezia you look absolutely beautiful. I fear these roses aren't worthy of being accepted by you." "Nonsense there beautiful. I see you're still partial to military uniforms." "Yes but being in the military is where I got the honor of meeting you." He smiles as Noin blushes. "Mr. Olson be sure to keep her out nice and late." Relena says smiling, "Heero's coming over so we're gonna do some catching up as well." Noin looks at Relena and was pretty sure that Zechs wouldn't like those two left alone like that. "Pagan can you do me a favor?" "Sure miss Noin." "Watch Relena and Heero for me." "Of course her brother would have wanted that." "Hey I don't need a babysitter its just Heero." Relena says defensively. "You should listen to them I might decide to kill you since Zechs is no longer around." Out of the shadows appears Heero. "Heero!" Relena shouts happily and runs up to glomp the wing pilot. Completely oblivious to the glare he is shooting her. Olson noticed Noin's worried face and made a quick decision. "Why don't the four of us go together? There's plenty of room at the restaurant." "What a wonderful idea Olson! Heero, Relena come on you're going!" "Great Noin! Let's go Heero!" Relena drags Heero out of the house. The four pile up in Olson's limo and head for Verneverstien's Restaurant. They arrive and Olson walks up to the front desk. "My name's Olson I have a reservation for four." "Yes we have been expecting you sir right this way." The waiter takes the group to a table and everyone sits down. Heero starts questioning Olson like there's no tomorrow. Olson chuckles and asks Heero. "You don't seem to trust me mister Yuy." "Of course not I just met you now answer my questions." "Heero stop being rude." "It's okay miss Relena." "Please just call me Relena." "Only if you call me Olson." "Alright." "Excuse me… may I take your order?" "Yes for of today's specials…. Is that alright?" Heero, Relena, and Noin nod. "Great." Five minutes later everyone has their food and is eating. As everyone finishes there meal Relena speaks to Olson. "That was wonderful! Are we going to do anything else?" "Well I was hoping you three were up for dancing?" "Of course. Lets go!" Relena and the others gather their things and Olson smiles as he begins to think. 'Every thing is going perfectly not only do I have Noin but Relena as well! Now I just need to get rid of Heero and phase I & II will be complete. Zechs will lose his mind once he finds out the plan I have for these two.' He looks at the clock. 'Five more minutes till the sleeping weed takes effect.' Olson snaps out of his thoughts when Relena taps him on the shoulder. "We're ready." "Great lead the way." Olson follows Relena and Heero whispers in Noin's ear. "I don't trust him." "Heero you're just paranoid loosen up." The group gets in the limo. Suddenly Heero, Relena, and Noin lose consciousness. Olson looks at the trio and smiles as he announces. "This was easier than I thought." He moves over to Heero ties him up and leaves him in an abandoned alley. He gets back in the limo tells the driver to head towards the hidden military base. The chauffer nods and Olson smiles at Relena and hands the chauffer a camera. "Do be a good fellow and take a picture of this." He leans over and kisses the unconscious Noin the chauffer takes the picture and helps Olson tie up Noin and Relena. "So what now boss?" "Lets head back. We have to prepare for Zechs arrival." "Yes sir." The chauffer resumes his driving and Olson sits Noin on his lap. "Soon darling you and I are going to be married and Zechs won't be able to do anything about it. Hmm… now for his sister. I'll give her to the one who brings me Zechs head." He laughs cruelly and kisses Noin. His chauffer tells them that they have arrived and they carry the two inside the base.  
  
  



	3. Promises, Possesion, and Lust ch.3

Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not on Gundam Wing it belongs to its respective owner. Thank you for reviewing my story people your great ^_^ I love you! If you choose to review my story at the end if you know these characters please choose which one you would keep if you could. Yue(ccs), Sephiroth(ff7), Squall(ff8), Seifer(ff8), Zechs(gw), Trieze(gw), Cloud(ff7) (O.o), Laguna(ff8), Irvine(ff8), Aoshi(RK?). There are your choices! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Noin woke up with a killer headache. She looked around the room and realized she was in what appeared to be a military holding cell. "Where am I?" She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. 'I went to Verneverstien's Restaurant with Relena, Heero, and Olson…Relena!!' Noin ran to the door and swore when she saw it was locked. Glancing around she saw no air vents, which she could crawl through. Sighing she sat down on the bed thinking of what to do. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. "I see your awake my dear Lucrezia." "Olson! What happened? Where's Relena? Where are we? Is Heero okay?" Noin asked quickly. Olson smiled and looked at Noin. "Calm down Lucrezia Relena is fine as for Heero he's probably dead now or mugged." "What do you mean?" "Lucrezia you are as curios as a kitten. That's one of the reasons im attracted to you." "Oh? Pray tell what's the other reason." "I'm fulfilling a promise to Zechs." "What promise?" "That im going to take you away from him." "How DARE you. You're such a bastard. Just wait till I…." "I advise you to be a little more polite. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Relena would you?" Noin glared at him and sat down on the bed. "Now, now darling don't be upset. Relena won't be harmed if you do everything I tell you." Noin nodded reluctantly. Olson smiled at her and sat down on the bed as well. Noin moved away from him and he tsked at her patting his hand on the bed closer to him. He gave a slight chuckle that sent chills up her spine. Olson wrapped his arms around Noin and she tensed. He ignored her discomfort and kissed her cheek. Noin raised her hand and slapped him hard. Olson growled and slapped her back. "You little BITCH! Keep it up and Relena dies understand?" Noin nodded silently plotting her revenge. "So…" Olson said again "shall we try this again your behavior depends on Relena's health understand?" Noin just stared at him. "Good girl." He murmured. He leaned over and claimed possession over Noin's mouth. Before he could get much further and much to Noin's delight a solider walks in. "Sir we have finished the preparations for Zech's arrival." "Can't you see I'm busy?" Olson asked irately. "Yes sir I'm sorry sir but one of our spies saw a shuttle headed for the Pacific Ocean. We believe he's on it." "Excellent! I'm on my over there." "But sir isn't that dangerous?" "I'll be fine." Olson turns to Noin. "Don't worry darling I'll be back soon and then we'll get married." Olson gets up and leaves Noin in the room. She hears him talking to the solider outside. "Keep Relena unconscious." Olson ordered him. "But don't harm her I want Zechs to see." "Sir!" "Also prepare my jet I want to leave as soon as possible." "If it is your will master Olson." Noin hears their footsteps leave and curls up on the bed and cries. 'Zechs is alive and I couldn't protect Relena. Oh Zechs I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me.'   
  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Hello again ch.4 is finished It's just that my parents are being really pissy so I should have ch.4 up tomorrow I'm almost finished with ch.5 so give me ideas for the upcoming fight scene k. Love you lots bye!  



	4. Promises, Possesion, and Lust ch.4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Olson.  
  
Chapter. 4  
  
  
Heero woke up in what appeared to be a very comfortable bedroom. He heard the door begin to open and reached for his gun. He let out a curse when he realized it wasn't there and leapt out the bed and crawled underneath the floor. The door opened all the way and he saw a person's black shoes walk across the floor. It wasn't until the person spoke that he realized where he must be. "Awww come on Heero where are you? Hmmm… knowing him he probably left. This is no way to treat me after Quatre and I rescued you." Duo continued complaining and Heero got out form underneath the bed. "Duo?" "There you are!" "What happened?" "I was taking a walk and I found you in an alley tied up and unconscious." "Are Noin and Relena here?" "No why would they be?" "Lieutenant Olson must have kidnapped them." "Oh man I feel sorry for him then." "Why?" "Let's just say Zechs is back form the dead and is already looking for the guy." "How?" "Howard told me I'll fill you in on the way to his boat. (I don't know if it's a boat or not but if you know what it is feel free to tell me) Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are already there." "Fine let's go." The two head down the stairs and head for the Pacific Ocean.  
*****  
At The Pacific Ocean  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are sitting down talking to Zechs. "Injustice Yuy was tied up in an alley?!" "That's what I said Wufei. Duo just called Heero just woke up and they're on their way here. Also from what I can tell Noin and Relena have been kidnapped." "What? Injustice!" Wufei cries out in anger. "Calm down Wufei im sure there okay…. At least physically." Zechs told them looking irritated with the pilot's anger outbursts. As soon as he finished saying that to Wufei Heero and Duo walked in. "Well since where all here" Duo said looking at Zechs "why don't you tell us about this Olson guy." Zechs sighed and told them of his past experiences with Olson how he pretty much wanted him dead and so on. "Wow so this guy is that jealous of you?" Duo asked him. "Yeah." Zechs answered back. Howard ran into the room "Hey Zechs Olson's here and wants to talk to you. He's at his jet on the far side." "Thanks Howard I'll go talk to him." "Are you crazy Zechs? This guy wants you dead and you're gonna go 'talk to him?' You've lost it." Duo said looking at Zechs disbelievingly.  
"He's going to tell me where Noin and Relena are. He won't try to kill me yet. He probably wants to hurt them right in front of me." With that Zechs left the room. Zechs walk to the far side and saw Olson who smiled at Zechs in return. "Long time no see Zechs." "Where's my sister." "She's at my base fine so far. Don't worry nobody's touched her… can't say the same for Noin though." Olson said smiling when he saw anger in Zechs eyes. "What did you do to her?" "What most men do with beautiful women." "Don't play dumb." "Alright I haven't slept with her yet I was unfortunately interrupted by a solider that discovered you were back on earth." "Remind me to thank that solider." "Why? When I return me and Noin we'll get married." "She won't marry you." "She will if she wants Relena to remain healthy." "Damn you." "I had a feeling you'd be returning so I had to rush things a bit." Zechs glared at Olson as he continued talking. "By the way Zechs Noin is a great kisser you just have to get her willing…" "Hurry up and tell me where they are so I can kill you." "That anxious to die? Very well there in the new Barge Fortress on the Atlantic Ocean see if you can get there before Noin says I do Zechs." With that said and done Olson got back in his jet and left. Zechs wasted no time and got in his new Tallgeese unit. Before he could shut the hatch Heero ran up to him. "I'm going to. NOBODY LEAVES ME TIED UP IN AN ALLEY!" Heero said loudly. "Wait you guys can't leave Shinigami behind. Howard wants me to go along so I can bring Noin back. He said he wants to see to her injuries personally." Duo yelped and jumped when Zechs fired a gun from who knows where right near his foot. "Hey I was just telling you what he said." Duo said quickly not liking the way Zechs still had his gun out. "I'm going to" Wufei said "that guy is holding Noin against her will he has no respect for women so I need to go and teach him a lesson." "Don't forget us," said Quatre walking up to them with Trowa. "Were going to make sure they get out safely." Zechs nodded at Quatre and told them that Noin was going with him. Since he was pretty sure Noin wanted to kick Olson's ass and he could have his turn when she was done. They all agreed and took off.   
  
End of chapter 4!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long! Keep voting on those characters I mentioned! Votes are tied with:  
  
Yue-1  
Sephiroth-1  
Squall(ff8)-0  
Seifer(ff8)-0  
Cloud(ff7) (O.o)  
Laguna(ff8)-0 Pleas vote because these characters may   
Irvine(ff8)-0 play an important part in the story!  
Aoshi(RK?)-0  
Kuja(ff9)-0  
Zidane(ff9)-0  
Allen(Escaflowne)-0  
Van(Escaflowne)-0  
Dilandau(Escaflowne)-0  
Folken(Escaflowne)-0  
  
Also votes are tied with killing and not killing Relena.  



	5. Promises, Possesion, and Lust ch.5

I still don't own Gundam Wing. Olson, Anita, and Kristina are mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Lieutenant Olson arrived once more at his base, and began shouting orders and wedding arrangements.  
"Hurry up! I want the two bitches we kidnapped to help Noon get ready. Oh and wake up Relena. We'll need a maid of honor," Olson said happily.  
"Sir!"  
In Noin's room the two ladies are helping Noin get ready for her wedding.   
"Here put this on!"  
"Anita she'll look like a whore if she wears that!"  
"You're just old fashioned Kristina."   
The two ladies continued dressing Noin and bickering all the way.  
"Don't go through all this trouble for me I'm not getting married," Noin told them.  
"Sorry, but he told us to get you ready and that's what were going to do," Anita announced.  
"Besides," said Kristina. "He isn't that bad is he?"  
"Hmm… lets see. First he kidnaps Relena and me. Then he starts blackmailing so he can marry me and piss of Zechs extremely." Noin told them.  
"Wait! Isn't Zechs Merquise dead?" Anita asked confusedly.  
"Are you even paying attention? Of course Zechs Merquise is still alive!"  
"What does that sexy bitch have to do with the wedding Lucrezia?" Anita asked with a sly smile across her face.  
Noin blushed at Anita's suggestive smile and announced, "He's a friend and I'm taking care of Relena for him."  
"Seems like he has a crush on you Lucrezia."  
Noin felt herself blushing even harder at Kristina's little comment. "No he's my friend!"  
"Liar!" The two announced in unison.  
"Seriously he's on his way to rescue Relena."  
"So you're saying he'll rescue Relena and not you?" Anita asked.  
"More them likely."  
"Lucrezia let me tell you something," Kirstina said looking at her. "From what I can gather from the soldiers here Zechs and Olson hate each other so I'm sure Zechs is going to rescue you as well."  
"All done!" Anita announced as she finished helping Noin into her dress.  
Noin sighed and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white and silk wedding gown with pearls and diamonds going down the front, veil, the diamonds also made up her train in a river of sparkles, a diamond tiara, and finally the necklace Olson gave her. Much to his insistence and colorful ways he threatened to kill Relena if she refused.  
  
The door to Noin's room opened to reveal ten soldiers escorting Relena into the room. Eight of them stood outside the room while two went in with Relena.   
Relena is wearing a blue gown, white shoes, and she is holding a bouquet of white roses.  
"I'm so sorry Noin if only I had known…"  
"It's not your fault Relena you had no way of knowing."  
"You're right when all of this is over we'll blame my brother."  
"Great idea! This is all his fault anyway. Pretending to be dead."  
"Tell me about it!"  
The two continue to bicker about how much men suck and what they would do without them. How lazy and irresponsible they are, and so on. (No offense to any guys out there!)  
The two soldiers in the room mutter that they aren't that bad while Anita and Kristina laugh their asses of. "Suddenly the intercom comes on and Olson tells them to go three doors down and to the right to get to the chapel. The soldiers quickly escort them while Olson is yelling at someone for screwing up the cake. Little did they know that a carrier holding five gundams and the Tallgeese could be seen on the horizon line.  
End!  
  
Sorry it took me so long! My family's been sick and the exams! Evil teacher and there damn homework! Any do you guys still like the story? Should I continue or leave it right here? I'm trying to keep it exciting but I think I'm failing miserably. Well review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Lust help!

Thank you for all the reviews! I still haven't gotten over my writers block on this fic so please give me ideas on what you want to see. Thanx! 


End file.
